Even That Which Is Broken Can Still Be Recovered
by Oosh04
Summary: After the 'Game Over' the girls have to adjust to a life without A… Moving away, college and… Charlotte herself. Maybe it's not too late. Maybe Alison can still recover the small pieces of her sister from the wreckage that her family created. Maybe Charlotte is still recoverable.
1. Prologue

**Okay so personally (And it's just my opinion if you didn't like it!) I loved the Finale. I didn't particularly like the Sara is Red Coat reveal but there you go. I think there's so much they can do from this point forward especially with the relationship between Charlotte and Alison so I suppose this is just an 'after the finale' kind of thing. I'm not including the time jump and stuff because I want to literally start from the point Charlotte says 'Game Over'...**

 **I love complicated bad guys! I truly do live for them and so I'm going to take this and write a fanfic about it. Buuuuuut I haven't written one for Pretty Little Liars so this a new territory. My experience is with The 100 so angst and drama is ma thiiinggg!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... yet? ;)**

Prologue

When I was eight I visited my aunt's house. I remember that particular visit because I witnessed a young boy break his arm at the playground. At first I wasn't really sure what was happening but then soon other parents were rushing over and someone was calling for an ambulance. My aunt and I watched from the side as he was shifted up into the ambulance. My aunt was trying to explain that he would be okay but all I remember thinking was; He was kind. He wasn't horrible, he didn't push me, in fact he let me go down the slide first… He was kind. I hadn't met anyone like him at school.

"Why do bad things happen to good people?" I asked later on when we sat side by side at the dock on the lake.

My aunt looked at me in shock then a strange look came over her face. I only realise now, looking back on it, that she was looking at me with pity. Maybe because she knew then what my mother was like. Or maybe it was just because she knew so much about the world that I had yet to learn.

"I don't believe in good people Ali," She said with a soft smile, "I believe in good acts. I believe everyone has the capability of being good. I believe that a good person can be bad just as I believe a bad person can be good."

My eight year old mind couldn't really comprehend that logic, "But what about bad guys and good guys?"

She shrugged, "There are no bad guys. Life isn't like a fairy-tale, the world doesn't work like that, and people aren't as easily defined as such. You will meet good people that hurt you by doing bad and you'll meet bad people that surprise you by doing good."

"Bad guys can be good?"

"If we give them a chance to be," A sad look crossed over her face, as if she was remembering something or someone, and I gazed up at her unknowingly, "Sometimes people aren't bad… Sometimes they're just lost."

I remember looking down at my lap in thought for a long time. I remember thinking that lost wasn't a good enough reason for doing bad things. Little did I know that I would one day see the world in a different way.

They say you have to lose everything to find out who you really are.

To find out whom you _deserve_ to be.

XoXoXoX

Alison smiled as she passed by one of the nurses and nodded in return to another. The familiar smell of cleaning supplies and the sounds of muffled voices reached her. She was used to walking this path now but still found reassurance in how different this place was from Radley.

She approached the desk and signed her name in just as the door to her left opened. The blonde glanced up and spotted Dr. Sullivan. The woman grinned as she spotted Alison and made her way over to offer her hand out. Alison took it with a smile of her own.

"Alison. It's been a while since I last saw you," Sullivan grinned and nodded to the nurse behind the counter who preceded to hand Alison a visitor's badge, "I always seem to be with a client when you visit."

Alison kept the smile on her face, "Well, you know how strict it is on visitors, I only visit twice a week now."

"I do know," Sullivan chuckled, "But it's for the patient's best interest… Are you heading down there now?"

Ali nodded and the brunette indicated for her to go ahead. They fell into step as they walked through the double doors and down the first corridor.

Sullivan watched Ali with a small smile, "You must be excited. She gets out next week."

"I am," Ali nodded then let out a shaky breath followed by a nervous chuckle, "But I'm also apprehensive. I know how she is in here but… It's a big step going back into the world again."

Sullivan inclined her head sympathetically, "It is," She placed a reassuring hand on Ali's shoulder as they turned down the first left, "But believe me when I say we wouldn't let her out unless she was absolutely ready for this. I don't think she necessarily believes she is but I like to think that she'll surprise us. Besides, sometimes the world is more ready for you than you realise."

"You think it's ready for her?"

Sullivan came to a stop outside the door and removed her hand from Alison's shoulder. She shot the blonde a knowing look, "I think she's a changed person and I also think that a huge part of that change was down to you. You need to give yourself more credit. Despite everything there was always one thing that remained the same to her; you. You were the most important thing and you still are. You two will be just fine."

She turned to leave but Alison caught her wrist and gave her a thankful smile, "Thank you," She whispered, "For everything."

"It's my job," She said but Ali could see the genuine emotion in her eyes. Over the years the doctor had come to care about them both and it was something Alison was extremely grateful for. Something she could never repay.

Alison waited until Dr. Sullivan was out of sight before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

The room never really changed. Sure, over the years Alison had brought things in, but it never really had changed in life. The floor was still the same shiny surface and the walls were still the same bleak white. Only now there were photos scattered across them. Images taken over the last six years and each one brought a memory that made Alison's chest burn at the thought. The bed was covered in a simple white sheet apart from the blanket that Alison had given her after being here for a year. Things were so different from that night all those years ago.

The desk furthest away was occupied by a pile of books and a figure. They had been crouched over the paper on the desk but the moment the door opened the blonde head spun in her seat.

Charlotte Dilaurentis grinned at the sight of Alison in the doorway and watched as the door snapped shut behind her. She stood up from the chair just as Ali placed her bag down on the bed and made her way over to accept the hug offered to her.

Alison tightened her hold on her sister and smiled softly into her hair as she let out a contented sigh. She felt Charlotte's arms loosen and pulled back to see the beaming face looking back at her. Alison sat back on the end of the bed as Charlotte lowered herself back into her chair and crossed her legs.

"It's good to see you," Ali smiled and turned to her bag so she could pull out a couple of magazines she had slipped in before coming, "I brought you these. I didn't know if you would want them as you get out next week but…" She trailed off.

Charlotte shook her head and took them from her gratefully, "No. No! They're great thank you Ali… You can only reread 'Great Expectations' so many times in this place."

"You reread 'Great Expectations'?" Alison laughed.

She shrugged, "You said you were teaching it so I thought it must be half-decent," She teased.

Ali grinned and shook her head, "I could probably have brought you another book if you'd asked…"

"No way. I love that book," She bit her lip, "But If I see one more novel after I leave this place it'll be too soon."

Alison chuckled and watched Charlotte sift through the magazines before remembering what else she had brought. Ali leant back and tucked her hand inside the bag then pulled out the chocolate bar she had stashed away.

Charlotte glanced up and her eyes widened at the sight, "Ali!" She glanced at the door as a mischievous grin crossed the blonde's face and Alison laughed at the glee, "How did you even get that passed?"

Alison rolled her eyes, "Oh please! These doctors are worried about who visits not what," She wiggled the bar in front her face and Charlotte snatched from her hand without a second glance.

She watched her tear through the chocolate in amusement but Charlotte just snorted at her, "This place does food almost as good as hospital food. Chocolate is a luxury."

Ali chuckled lightly, "So what do you want to do first when you get out?"

"Eat," She said bluntly earning another laugh then rolled her eyes, "I don't mind Ali… I just want to get out of here."

"Jason won't be back from Peru until just before Christmas so we'll have the house to ourselves," Alison leant back on the bed as Charlotte finished off the bar. The older girl swallowed the last bite slightly and inclined her head at Alison.

"Hasn't living alone bothered you?"

"Yeah…" Ali nodded slowly then shrugged, "But the girls have visited a lot… Spencer moved back after she finished College to help with her mum's campaign so she's always around, though she's very busy, and Hanna visits a lot from New York."

"Emily and Aria?"

"Aria moved back when Mike did… Said she wanted to be closer to her family. Emily still has that job offer in California so I don't see her as much as I'd like but she hinted on the phone that she might be moving back soon…" Charlotte nodded.

Alison was positive in the way she spoke but there was a hint of sadness there that couldn't be denied. "Do you miss them?" She asked quietly.

"More than I thought I would…"

Alison trailed off. Yes, she did miss the girls, but as she said Spencer and Aria were in Rosewood, Hanna visited so often she might as well live there and Emily was only a phone call away. Besides they were all coming back for a small party to welcome Charlotte back but… She wasn't about to reveal that surprise.

Charlotte was biting her lip nervously and Ali smiled at her reassuringly, "What is it?"

"I don't think…" She sighed, "I don't deserve any of what you have all given me-"

Alison shook her head, "No. We've had six years of this," She chuckled, "You have more than made up for what happened."

Charlotte let out a sigh at the memory and Ali gave her a sympathetic look, "Point is… The girls don't blame you and neither do I. Life's too short to hold onto all of that anger. You have a chance to do it all over and everyone is excited for you Charlotte. Especially me."

A smile graced her features as Charlotte's eyes started to water. Yes, it had been a long road getting here.

 **Other chapters will hopefully be longer than this. I just wanted to set the aim ;) Please let me know watcha think?**


	2. Game Over, New Beginnings

**So here's the next chapter. Oh and please hunt me down on Tumblr ;) Oosh04 I'm there.**

 **Thanks for the wondeful reviews already! I look forward to seeing what all you all think of this fic!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Alison opened her eyes and let out a sigh. She had fallen asleep slumped back against one of the uncomfortable chairs in the precinct. Her eyes focused on Emily and Hanna who were sitting opposite her asleep and then to Mona who was to her left awake but staring blankly at the cup in her hand. Spencer was to her right and Aria sat next to the Hastings girl.

Her shifting had alerted Spencer that she was awake. The brunette turned to look at her and gave her a weak smile then whispered, "How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted," Ali croaked then shook her head, "Numb… I'm not sure what to feel."

Spencer let out a long breath and seemed to sink back into the chair, "I don't think anyone expects any different," She glanced over at the door behind the front desk across from them, "I swear they called our parents hours ago…" Spencer glanced up at the clock and snorted, "Oh what do you know? Literally three hours ago."

"Shut up Spencer."

They looked up to see Hanna watching them through hooded eyes. They were all still in their prom outfits and Alison wanted nothing more than to be able to go home and shower but it seemed that wouldn't be happening for a while. Jason and her dad had been taken to the hospital for a once over and Alison wanted to join them but the police needed all the girls at the station.

"You don't have to be right all the time," The blonde yawned and stretched causing Emily to jump awake in her seat, "And I texted Caleb… He's gone with Toby to look for them. I said we'd explain everything once they got here."

"God I just want this to be over," Aria mumbled and ran a hand over her face, "It feels like this nights lasting forever and I can't fall asleep in these chairs!" She slammed her hand against the fabric in frustration.

Spencer raised an eyebrow at but she just stared back, "What?"

"Nothing," Spencer lifted her hands in defence, "You're just scary on minimal sleep."

"Says the girl that lives off of caffeine."

Before she could respond the door to the precinct opened and the liars turned their heads to see their parents flood inside. Toby is first through the door followed closely by Caleb and then Ezra. Aria's mum followed next then Hanna's and Mona's, Emily's and Mrs. Hastings were the last through. They seemed panicked for a moment before spotting their daughters and rushing over to the seating area.

Spencer stood up immediately and grinned as Toby pulled her into a hug as her mum joined them. Hanna was hugged by her mum and then Caleb as Aria did the same with hers. Ezra stood to the side, relief all over his face, and Alison felt the first real wave of relief fall over her. It was over. A was gone and for the first time they were free.

Veronica pulled back from Spencer and looked around at them all, "What the hell happened? They didn't tell us anything then we heard you were here… I thought you were staying in the barn!"

Aria glanced over at Ali who merely just inclined her head. She then turned back to the parents and let out a long sigh, "You might want to sit down for this…"

All in all it takes longer than Alison was expecting and by the time they're finished she fells twice as exhausted by reliving it. It's four in the morning when they're done and everyone has now sat back into the seats either through shock, exhaustion or disbelief. At first they had been angry hearing how the girls had followed Alison and A, despite the warnings, but soon they were enrapt with it all. Alison sat back quietly letting the girls take control. She was exhausted, emotionally and physically, and all too happy to sit this one out. Though, Alison found herself tensing up as the story of Charles was repeated for all to hear. She had so many answers that she had longed for and yet still had so many questions.

"So…" Ezra shook his head, "Charles was Charlotte but Charlotte was CeCe all along?"

Veronica shook her head in disbelief and Ella's brow was furrowed in confusion, "Oh my god…" Her eyes lifted to Alison and her confusion changed to one of sympathy, "Alison… I can't even imagine how you feel right now…"

They were all watching it and for once in her life she hated. She just wanted to be home. Alison closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again unsurprised at the sympathetic faces still staring back at her.

"I don't know…" She said slowly, "I feel angry and sad but I don't even know if I'm angry at her…"

Ashley scoffed, "How could you not be? After everything that she put you girls through."

Spencer shrugged then glanced up at Mona who seemed to have shrunk back in her seat slightly, "We forgave Mona… And after hearing her story, I don't know if I forgive her, but I do understand. CeCe, rather Charlotte, she's just another product of Radley."

Silence fell over them at the mention of the sanitarium. The place had cast a shadow over Rosewood for so long and everyone seemed to be connected to that place somehow. Toby's mum, Mona, Bethany, Charles… Even Spencer was in there. It was all linked and yet it all seemed to come back to Charlotte in the end.

"So… Charles," Pam looked to Emily then to the others, "I mean Charlotte. She never… I mean she didn't kill…" She trailed off as she eyed Alison warily.

The blonde let out a sigh, "Kill my mum?" The others stiffened in their seats, "No. No she didn't. We don't know who did that."

An awkward silence fell again and the others didn't quite know what to say. Alison found her mind wandering back to Charlotte. Her sister. It still hadn't quite settled in but in some way it made sense to her that it was CeCe. They had always been close. She was the only person that had ever been exempt from Alison's lies and games. The girl in question was currently sat in an interrogation room with Tanner just across the hall from them and Alison found she suddenly had an urge to run in there. To do what she didn't know.

"Dr. Sullivan?" Emily's voice drew all their attention to the woman now standing in front of them. She looked as tired as Alison felt but Sullivan smiled at them.

"Emily," She greeted then looked to the others.

Spencer gave her a confused look, "What are you doing here?"

Sullivan nodded over to the interrogation rooms, "Tanner called me. I've just been with Charlotte doing a psych evaluation." She paused, wary of their reactions, then focused on Ali, "Actually I need to speak with you Alison."

"Me?" Sullivan nodded. Alison frowned at her, "Why me?"

"Well currently, as you're over the age of eighteen, you're the only person available to discuss what happens next with Charlotte," Sullivan raised her eyebrows, "But I'm not here to make you do anything and if you don't want anything to do with her then that's completely understandable."

Alison bit her lip and took a shaky breath. Everything still hadn't quite settled in yet but she considered the moment on the roof again. She was angry, that's true, but she also understood and wanted to help Charlotte. That's what she had promised her after all.

"No one would blame you if you didn't," Veronica said warmly.

Ali raised her eyes and shook her head at Sullivan, "No. I want to help her… What will happen next?"

Sullivan seemed to take reassurance in that and she sat down opposite Ali, "I'm in charge of opening up a new hospital for mental patients; it'll be nothing like Radley," She added at their worried looks, "It'll be a chance to do right by all the people Radley made worse…" Spencer and Mona shared a look, "I want to help Charlotte and I want her to be my first patient."

"How expensive is that going to be?" She asked warily.

Sullivan pursed her lips then let out a sigh, "Not as much as you're thinking but it will be a set amount. First she'll have to go through a trial."

Spencer opened her mouth to comment but Sullivan cut her off, "However I am pushing for the psychological ulterior route. The courts will set the minimum time Charlotte will have to spend in the hospital though after a certain amount of time I can release her for out privileges. The point is that this is what Charlotte needs rather than being locked up in some prison cell. I want to help her Alison but I also want to help you all so for that reason I am recommending you all visit me for at least a few sessions."

"I think that'll be a good idea," Ashley said and the other mum's nodded their approval.

Sullivan stood up from her chair and indicated over her shoulder, "Tanner says you can go in and speak to her… If that's what you want."

Alison froze. Then she slowly stood up and gave a shaky nod. Sullivan's face split into a warm smile and she placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. She found herself guided across the station to the first room. The door was closed and the blinds drawn but Alison found herself stopping just outside the door before opening it.

Sullivan squeezed her shoulder and gave a warm smile, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I want to," She nodded, "I just don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I'll be in there telling her what's going to happen next."

Ali bit her lip then shook her head, "Can I have a minute to speak with her first?"

Sullivan seemed unsure for a moment then looked over her shoulder at Tanner who merely nodded. Alison gave a thankful smile as Sullivan stepped back and said, "I'll give you a moment."

Ali waited until Sullivan had stepped over to Tanner's desk before taking a deep breath and then pushing the door. Her eyes landed on the table in the middle of the room. Charlotte sat facing her, still wearing the black hoodie and her head hung pressed into her hands. She lifted her head slowly as the door snapped shut and Alison swallowed the lump in her throat.

Charlotte's eyes were red and puffy but she seemed shocked to see Ali there. Fresh tears still had yet to dry on her cheeks and she wiped furiously at her cheek but kept her eyes locked on Ali.

"Alison…" She croaked out slowly.

Ali stepped over to the empty chair opposite Charlotte and sat down without saying a word. Charlotte lowered her hands onto the table but she was biting her upper lip as she watched Alison nervously.

"So…" Ali lowered her gaze to a spot on the table, "Dad and Jason are in hospital. They'll be released later, the paramedics said it was just a once over, and if they want to speak to you they will probably come by."

Charlotte nodded and watched Alison continue to stare at the table. She waited a moment to see if Ali would speak but when she didn't Charlotte leant forward in her chair an inch then stopped, careful of getting too close, "Alison…" She sniffed and wiped her eyes roughly, "Ali I'm so… I didn't…"

Ali looked up at Charlotte and found wide panicked eyes staring at her, "You should have told me… You _could_ have told me."

"Yeah I'm sure Dad would have loved that," She mumbled under her breath with a sigh.

"He didn't know you were alive!" Alison exclaimed in disbelief.

Charlotte shook her head with a bitter laugh, "Do you think it would have been any different if he did?!" Her eyes were wide as she stared back at Ali. She flung her arm to the side and slumped back in the chair, "He would have just locked me back up again. I know I screwed up," Charlotte placed her hands back on the table and leant forward again with a pleading look at Alison, "I know what I did to everyone. But I never meant to hurt _you_ and if he had his way then I'd be locked up for life."

"You don't know that." Ali whispered.

The blonde opposite her looked desperate as she shook her head furiously and she raised her eyebrows at Alison, "Can you say that? Can you promise that if he comes in here I'm not going to get locked up again?"

Alison opened her mouth to argue back but faltered. No. She couldn't honestly promise Charlotte that wouldn't happen because she knew him; she knew her dad and she knew what he would do. He _would_ have Charlotte locked back up again. If it was up to him.

She wanted to believe Charlotte and to some degree she did. She did believe the girl was sorry for hurting her but it was too soon after her everything to feel the real weight of the events that had taken place. Especially the attempt to kill herself.

"If I do this..." She began slowly and Charlotte's eyes widened, "If I help you. You have to promise me I'm not wasting my time. Charlotte, this is important. I can support you and I can help but you can only get better if you put the work in. If _you_ want to. I have to know that this isn't going to be a waste of effort for me. Sullivan wants you to be her first patient and I can pay for the room but I need to know…"

Charlotte swallowed thickly and her eyes flashed as she stared back, barely moving, "You're locking me up again," Her voice broke as her eyes watered.

Alison's eyes widened as she realised her mistake, "No! No, no of course not. This isn't like Radley-"

Charlotte was frozen but the panic was clear across her face and there was a slight shake starting in her hands, "It sounds like Radley."

"It isn't," She pushed. Alison didn't know what made her do it but the next second she was leaning across the table and taking each of Charlotte's hands in her own then giving them a reassuring squeeze, "This is a hospital. Radley was shut down for what it did to you and so many other patients. This is going to be so different," Charlotte still looked like she was on the edge of a panic attack so Alison pushed further, "It isn't going to be like before. You aren't going to be drugged, I'll visit, you won't be alone okay? I need you to trust me." She tightened her hold on Charlotte's hands.

Charlotte's hands were still shaking but she nodded slowly and Alison sagged back slightly in relief. She knew it would be a while before either of them could really trust the other but at least this was a start and for that Alison was grateful.

A nock on the door made her jump and she glanced at the clock. It was well into the morning now and Alison really was starting to crave a shower. Charlotte followed her line of sight and smiled in understanding, "You can go Ali… I'm not keeping you here."

Sullivan pushed the door open and was followed by Tanner. Ali glanced up at the detective. Tanner smiled at Ali then nodded through the door to where the girls were watching with their parents.

"You're all free to go but they're insisting on waiting for you."

Alison looked back at Charlotte nervously but the blonde had a small, tired, smile on her face and she just shrugged, "You can go Ali. I'll be fine."

"She will be," Sullivan injected behind her.

Ali nodded and stood up slowly from the chair. Charlotte watched her move carefully and she took a moment to promise that she would be back soon before then turning to leave. As she left Tanner gave a nod then she and Dr. Sullivan moved to sit down. Ali watched Charlotte take a deep breath before pulling the door closed behind her.

 **I'm considering this the first 'official' chapter :) Let me know whatcha think? Also, I have a few videos for Charlotte DiLaurentis and a 'DiLaurentis Family' being uploaded soon on YouTube. Either search me as Oo sh or use the link on my profile if you want to take a look! :)**


End file.
